Bruising
by Mawiiish
Summary: When Blaine discovers bruises on Kurt's arms, he instantly freaks out... until Kurt tells him where - and *how* he got them.


**A/N: Hi guys.**

**Here's a porn-y little oneshot I wrote to get my writing-juices flowing ….oh ew that sounded better in my head. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :-D **

"What's that?" Blaine asked with big eyes. Kurt turned his head from where he was reading on his laptop. "What's what?" He asked with a casual shrug and an eyebrow raise.

"That," Blaine pointed. "On your arm. Is that- oh my god." Seeing as his boyfriend was clearly horrified Kurt followed his stare and looked to his own arm.

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" He turned the arm around a few times before noticing the blue colors growing there. "Oh. That."

"How are you so calm? Those are bruises!" Blaine's voice was border lining on hysteric so Kurt pulled his sleeves down from his elbows so they covered his arms.

"Well…"

"Well what? How did you get those? God, they looked so painful," Blaine mumbled as he took a few steps closer; holding his hands out like he wanted to touch Kurt, but didn't want to hurt him. Kurt couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you idiot," he wheezed. "They're from _you_." Blaine looked confused. "From last night?" Kurt hinted with a look that clearly told Blaine he should remember.

"Oh. _Oh_." Realization showed itself on his face – right before it lost all color. "_I_ did that? To you? Kurt, fuck, I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you I swear, I wasn't even thinking, I just –"

"Shut _up_, oh my god, what is wrong with you? Did it really look like I wasn't enjoying it?" Kurt laughed.

xxx

"Blaine_," Kurt moaned. _

"_I know," Blaine whispered hoarsely as he pulled out. He slammed his hips back with a little too much force, seeing as Kurt slid a few inches up the bed, almost hitting his head on the headboard. The brunette didn't seem to notice at all though; he was too busy biting back another loud groan. They'd been at it for what seemed like hours and it couldn't be all that wrong, because they'd both come once – Kurt twice, actually, since Blaine couldn't keep his mouth to himself in the kitchen – and they'd literally been in all the rooms of their apartment before ending up in the bedroom. _

_Kurt's hands were wound up in the sheets, then grabbing Blaine's shoulders and then his own hair. Blaine grabbed his wrists to keep them still and leaned closer. He didn't notice the way Kurt's eyes grew as he pressed his arms into the mattress. _

"_Keep still," he murmured before sealing their lips together in a kiss. He swallowed all the sounds Kurt was making and thrust his hips forward once again, slower this time. He wanted to draw it out. It'd been weeks since they had time alone like this. There were always assignments needing to be finished or friends who wanted to party or work to attend to, and Blaine loved every minute of their life in New York, but he needed time alone with his boyfriend too. So when they'd both been let out of classes early on the last day before winter break, they hadn't even made it inside their apartment before they were shredding clothes. _

_Blaine's grip on Kurt's wrists tightened when he thought of the way the brunette had pushed him up against their door and all but torn his jacket off his shoulders, only to attack his neck with his already kiss swollen lips. _

_Kurt let out a low whine and stretched up to get Blaine to kiss him. The pressure on his arms made it impossible for him to move more than a few inches off the bed, and Kurt was pleasantly surprised by how much it turned him on. They'd tried tying each other up before and while he'd enjoyed that – oh had he enjoyed it; watching Blaine unable to move while he kissed, licked and bit every part of him he'd wanted – this was different. This was Blaine's hands holding him down and he knew if he'd express a single word of discomfort, Blaine would release him. He didn't want to though. _

"_Blaine," he panted out when the other boy hadn't reacted to his hints. "Kiss me please." This finally got Blaine to look up from where he'd been staring at the way his cock was moving in and out of his boyfriend's tight hole. He leaned closer to obey and by doing so pushed inside again so slowly that Kurt could feel every drag inside him. He moaned loudly into Blaine's mouth and the vibrations had his boyfriend smiling slightly against his lips. That was until Kurt's legs wrapped more securely around his waist – the angle suddenly perfect for both of them. _

"_Kurt," Blaine moaned loudly when the brunette squeezed around him repeatedly. They were both close again, but Blaine wanted to make the last few moments the best, so he rearranged Kurt's legs so they were up even higher; positioned in the crooks of his elbows. As if there were magnets drawing them together, Blaine's hands found Kurt's wrists again and he used whatever strength he had left in his body to thrust faster, harder, _deeper_ into Kurt. _

_In the second before he came, Blaine's whole body tensed; all the way from his shoulders and down to his toes, which meant that the hold on Kurt's wrists was almost painful and that little spark of pain sent him over the edge as well, body seizing up and relaxing, again and again, until he was totally spent and slumped down onto the bed. Blaine collapsed as gently as he could down onto him not two seconds later. They were both panting and exhausted, but they were also happy and content, because they'd finally found time to be together, just the two of them. Blaine nuzzled closer to Kurt and buried his face by his neck; hands still clasped tightly around his boyfriend's wrists. _

xxx

"Oh, I, um," Blaine stuttered. He hadn't realized he'd been that rough.

"Exactly. So now would you finish making our coffee so we can get back to bed? I'm pretty sure these'll disappear if we don't refresh them," Kurt rose from his seat, computer forgotten, and brushed close by Blaine before whispering in his ear. "Repeatedly."


End file.
